The Dead Risen
by udjabudja2
Summary: This is a story that I wrote about the world falling into a zombie infection. It will follow the same kind of guidelines to the High School of the Dead without following the story line.


**Day 0:** I woke up the day it all happened, when the shit hit the fan, when the dead rose from the grave. I was just a regular college student trying to get ahead in life. Over the past few weeks there has been the news cast saying that the military had created this new kind of drug that could disable an enemy military without the loss of any life. I didn't really pay attention to it. I just kept on doing my work and getting good grades. Until it happened, I was heading to school people were saying that this bioweapon has changed dangerously. I didn't want to listen to the station so I just tuned to a new station without a care in the world. As I arrived at school and made my way to class saying hi to some of my friends on the way. As I got to class I walked in and sat down getting all of my stuff ready for class.

 **Clarissa sat down next to me and asked, "Hey what's up? Did you do the paper that's due today?"**

" **Just getting ready for class. I finished the paper last night and got it all ready to go. How are you doing?" I asked.**

" **I'm really tired I stayed up really late last night working on this paper. Did you hear what's happening about the bioweapon." She asked.**

" **No I haven't really been paying attention to it. Why what's gone wrong this time?" I asked.**

" **Well I hear instead of disabling enemy soldiers it kills them instead to much of this certain chemical I guess." She said.**

" **Weird that wasn't supposed to happen. Are they trying to fix it?" I asked**

" **I don't know." She responded.**

All of a sudden everyone's phones started to go off I sounded like the notification of an Amber Alert, but when I checked my phone it wasn't an Amber Alert it was an emergency broad cast coming in on my phone. It read that a new found disease was being caused by the Bioweapon and that infected people were dying and coming back to life. The report said that the dead were rising with an thirst for flesh. I looked at Clarissa and she looked like I was as shocked as I was.

" **What does this mean?" Clarissa asked.**

" **This means that there's going to be trouble coming soon. Wait there's a video report talking about the disease." I said.**

 **The video started to play and a ladies voice spoke.**

" _ **Attention if your hearing this then you're in a infected zone. Please continue to watch this video to give you instructions on what do in this crisis.**_

 **The video cut to a man in a military uniform he stood at attention in front of a white board he started to say.**

 _ **Hello my name is General Hues I am in charge of the Bioweapon disease control unit or BDC for short. I'm going to give you important information in surviving the infected. The infect are slowing moving and all of their sense are non-functioning expect for hearing. They are attracted to any kind of sound to the smallest whisper to the loudest crash. Don't let them get ahold of you for they are extremely strong. don't let them surround you either you can take on one or two, but if you're going to be swarmed by 12 or so don't even try to fight your no match for that number. The best way to take down the infected is to cause extreme trauma to the head destroying the brain. They are immune to any other forms of injury. For all we know the disease does not spread by air or water, but instead spreads through the bites that they inflict. There is no information known at the moment of how long it takes for someone to turn, but if you encounter anyone that is infected you need to isolate them quickly before they turn. The disease is spreading at an alarming rate due to people getting bitten by the infected. The infected are the least of your worries we have reports of rioters and looters are going around and attacking the refugees trying to escape the infected. I advise you to head to your closest Military BDC refugee camp for help or if you can't reach any camps barricade yourself inside and help will arrive as soon as they can. Military action is taking place as I speak to try to control the disease. If you're in the So Cal area of California head to the city of San Diego we have Naval Ships stationed there to transport any civilians out of the hot zone. I will leave you with this don't let the disease turn you into animals remember you are human beings not savages if you follow the instruction if have just told you, you will survive.**_

 _ **Goodbye and good luck. May God watch over all of you through this time.**_

The video went dark and I looked at Clarissa and we both started to grab our stuff and start heading to the door. When Sasha stepped in front of us blocking the door.

" **Where do you think you two are going? We all need to stay together."**

 **I responded, "Yeah all of you need to stick together, but I got to get my girlfriend from her school."**

" **Yeah and I'm not waiting here so those things to find us. I'd rather be out there than be in here."**

" **Fine, but don't do anything stupid. In a crisis like this people change."**

We walked outside we needed to decide where we were going to go first. Before we could make a decision we heard a decision we heard a scream around the corner. We ran to see what was happening.

" **What's going on?" Clarissa asked. "You don't think the disease has reached this far right?"**

" **I hope not but be ready just in cast." I said.**

As we turned the corner all we could see was too much to understand students were fighting other students people were lying on the group either knocked out or dead, hopefully knocked out. We ran past two students one was on top of the other trying to strangle the other. I thought maybe I should help then I remember that its survival and I need to do anything that will help me survive and that's staying out of these fights. As we ran away from some of the fights going on we saw people tripping out of one of the dorm buildings.

" **OH NO! Virtuous is in there we need to get her." Said Clarissa.**

" **Alright let's get her and head to my truck."**

As we got closer to the door a bottle barley missed my head by inches and I looked up and say people were throwing junk from their windows trying to hit people running by. Some of them were but clothes in bottles and lighting them and as they hit the ground they brock in a shower of fire and glass. We barely made it to the door before they threw some more of the flaming bottles. We got inside and the place was a wreck furniture was everywhere blood stained the walls. The lights were out so we couldn't see very well. We couldn't even hear the sound of screams or yells from the people up above.

" **Its quit, too quit. Where is everyone?" I asked.**

" **I don't but Virtuous room is through here." She said.**

We walked over to the door over to the left, but it looked like someone's been banging on it there were bloody hand prints on the door. We quietly opened the door so not to alert anyone that we were coming in. we looked inside and we saw two infected banging on the door at the end of the hall. We could hear people talking that's what was attracting them.

" **Alright here's the plan we open the door and make a small sound the will attract them in here and as they walk in we close the door behind them." I said.**

" **Alright, we got to be careful we don't know how many there are in the other rooms." Said Clarissa.**

We opened the door slowly making sure we don't make too much noise when we were ready I need a small whistle. The infected heard it four infected turned and started to shuffle away from the door. We hid behind a couch that was close by and let the infected pass us by. After they moved farther away from the doorway we slowly crept into the hallway and closed the door behind us. We will moved quietly and checked every room just in case we missed one of the infected. Reaching the door at the end it was quiet but we could hear small sounds of movement. I looked a Clarissa and nodded I knocked on the door.

" **Hello? Hello? It's ok to come out. It's safe to come out now." I said.**

" **Who's out there?" said a voice.**

The voice sounded familiar whose inside.

" **My name is David Wolf were looking for a friend of ours you might know her." I said.**

" **Her name is Virtuous is she in there with you. My name is Clarissa I'm a friend of hers." Said Clarissa.**

" **Hold on were opening the door." said the voice.**

The door opened and a face poked through it was girl from the dorm. She looked scared looking from side to side looking behind us making sure that is was safe. Behind her was another girl to afraid to even come out. The girl that came out looked at us and just collapsed crying. Clarissa knelt down next to her trying to come her down. I looked at the girl and noticed that she was bleeding from her shoulder. I walked over to her she scooted away from me.

" **Its ok I'm just going to take a look at the wound. Is that ok?" I asked.**

 **She nodes.**

" **Alright I'll try to be gentile."**

I walk over and gently pull at the bandage on her shoulder. She winces in pain but relaxes when I finish pulling. As I examined the wound I realized this was no regular wound this was a bight mark on this girls shoulder. I looked at Clarissa who was watching me and I shook her head. At that moment Clarissa stood up and asked if the girl would follow her into the other room and she did. When they were gone I pulled a chair over and sat down in front of the girl.

 **I asked, "Can you tell me your name?"**

" **My, My, My name is Sam. Do you what's going on?" Sam asked.**

" **I guess you didn't see that alert on your phone. Am I right." I said.**

" **Yeah my phone died an hour ago I left it in my room to charge." She said.**

" **Well Sam the military made this bioweapon meant to disable enemy forces. Instead of disabling people it kills them causing a disease that brings them back as zombies." I said.**

" **What? You got to be joking. You aren't serious." She said.**

" **This isn't a joke. I'm completely serious. You know what's going to happen don't you?" I asked.**

" **If you're telling me the truth then I do know and can I ask you to do something for me then?" she asked.**

" **You want me to kill you is that right?" I asked.**

" **Yes." She said.**

" **I don't have anything to do it, but you can come with us so you don't have to be alone when it happens." I said.**

" **Alright but when it happens please make it quick." She said.**

" **I will." I said.**

I cleaned her bight mark and dressed it for her. As we walked out Sam's friend was still crying but not as much as she was. Clarissa was looking out the window keeping a look out for any danger outside. She saw me and walked over and explained to me how they got in here.

" **The girl here is named Trish they were heading to class when everything went down and trapped in here." She said.**

" **This is Sam when they were attacked she was bitten on the shoulder. I told her what's going on and happens to people that were bitten. I told her that the both of them can come with us and when the time comes I'll help take care of her when she turns."**

Trish stopped crying and looked at Sam and raced over to her and gave her a big hug. They both stood there for a few seconds before let go of each other and turned towards us.

" **Trish this is David and Clarissa they're going to take us to safety, but there is something I have to tell you." Sam said.**

" **What is it? What's wrong?" Trish asked.**

" **I'm dying. David said that this is a disease that turns people and that whoever gets bitten will turn into one of them." She said.**

" **What? You got to be joking." She said with tears starting to fill her eyes.**

" **It's true that I'm a danger to everyone that I'm around, but David said that we can travel with them and when it happens he'll take care of me." She said.**

Trish started to cry again and Sam just held her friend. She looked tired and she need some more rest. I walked over to the window to see what's going on outside and I couldn't believe what I saw. There were infected everywhere banging against windows and doors trying to get inside. I could hear screaming coming from the direction of the Loop. I couldn't imagine what was going on in there.

Clarissa walks over to and points to the Chapel and I noticed that there were a group of people were fighting off some of the infected. The sound that they were making was drawing more over to them.

" **This is our chance to escape while they fight they infected we grab Virtuous and head to your car." She said.**

" **Right, you stay here keep them safe I'll move up to the next floor and find Virtuous alright." I said.**

" **Alright be safe. We need you alive to get out of here." She said.**

" **I'll be back before you know it." I said.**

I started for the door and I noticed there was a baseball bat in the corner of the room. I picked it up and took a few swings. With a smile pleased with myself I moved towards the door to the lobby putting my ear next to it making sure that the coast was clear. I listened for a few second and couldn't hear anything. I opened the door slowly and walked through closing it behind me. I looked around the infected from earlier were gone probably moved on to the chapel where all the noise was coming from.

I moved towards the stairs and saw that someone tried to fortify it, but it looks like it failed since the doors were wide open. I looked inside and there dead infected on the floor but tons of blood everywhere. I slowly walked up the stairs trying not to make a noise. When I reached the next floor I saw that they were closed, but I had a problem there were two infected banging on the door. I slowly walked to them and took the bat and hit both of them over the head before they could even react. Then I finished them off before they could get back up.

I looked at the doors and there were small windows in the doors that allowed me to look inside. I took and look and I couldn't see anything inside. I tried opening the doors but they were locked they looked like they were blocked from the inside. I knocked on the door trying to get the attention from any survivors inside but nothing happened.

" **Hello? Hello? Anyone inside please let me in. I'm not infected, I'm just looking for a friend of mine. Please let me in." I said.**

There was still no response.

" **Hello! Please let me in. I'm not infected, but infected might come." I said again.**

" **Go away we don't need any more people in here!" Someone said.**

" **Please I'm just looking for a friend you might know her. Her name is Virtuous is she with you." I asked.**

A few minutes went by and I could hear sounds from coming down the stairs. I ran to the railing and I could see infected walking up the stairs.

" **Please let me in the infected are coming. Please." I said.**

" **Who are you? What's your name?" someone asked.**

" **What? My name is David Wolf I'm a second semester freshman I have three friends downstairs locked in one of the dorm rooms. Their names are Trish, Sam, and Clarissa they need me to hurry back. Please let me in?" I said.**

A few seconds later and I can hear the infected getting closer. I started to knock on the door in a panic. Then the door opened a group of hands reached out and pulled me in and threw me into the wall. I looked around and it was a group of students all of them had weapons pointed at me.

 **With my hands up I said, "Whoa come down guys I'm not your enemy I'm just looking for my friend."**

They lowered their weapons while two of them closed and blockaded the door. One of them walked over to me and I realized who it was.

" **Kris is that you?" I asked.**

" **Yep I'm relieved that you made it. So many people went crazy attacking people and others eating people. What has this world come too." He said.**

" **Kris your half right about people going crazy, people are attacking people but the people that are eating other people are not people anymore." I said.**

" **What do you mean?" he asked.**

" **There dead. Didn't you see the video report on all of this?" I asked.**

" **No, what did it say?" he asked.**

" **Here I got it right here." I said.**

I pulled my phone out and turned on the video report on the situation. As the video started to play many of their faces looked shocked. Some of them looked away from the video, but they all listened. When the video was over Kris looked at me and he had a look of worry.

" **What are we going to do? If this is true then we have to get out." He said.**

" **Well I'm getting out as soon as I find my friend." I said.**

" **What's your friends name again?" he asked.**

" **Virtuous a group of our friends are waiting down stairs I need to get them out." I said.**

" **Yeah the name sounds familiar let me check if she's here." He said.**

We walked over to one of the dorm rooms and I looked inside and they turned it into an infirmary. I saw that there was a girl talking with one of the kids that were laying in one of the beds. She turned and it was Virtuous. She had a relieved face.

" **David you made it. Thank God is Clarissa with you?" she asked.**

" **Yes she's fine, but she's down stairs waiting for me to come back. There's two other people with her. I'm here to get you out." I said.**

" **Alright but what about the people here? What about them?" she asked.**

" **They can come with us, but there's one problem. I can't fit everyone in my truck. I can take maybe six or eight people in the bed, but I can't take everyone we got to get more cars." I said.**

" **We can handle that but we have wounded." Asked Kris.**

" **What kind of injury?" I asked**

" **Not that many wounded from attacking students, but many of us have bight wounds." Said Virtuous.**

" **Then there as good as dead. Anyone that has been bitten from the infected will turn into them."**

" **What?" asked Virtuous.**

" **Yeah has any of the wounded that have bight marks died?" I asked.**

" **Yeah we put the dead in the room's next door." she said.**

I ran over to the next room and I looked inside and I saw that some of the bodies were moving and some were still motionless. I took my bat and hit some of them over the head and Kris ran past and took out the rest. We walked into the infirmary and we checked the wound to see who was bitten.

" **Thanks for the heads up about the dead coming back. If they got out would have been in trouble." He said.**

" **No Problem that's what were supposed to do. Help each other out." I said.**

" **So what are we going to do about the ones that are still alive." Asked Virtuous.**

" **Well we separate the non-bitten from the bitten and we get them out. We can't really do anything for the ones that are bitten than end their suffering." I said.**

" **What no we can't there still alive. Can't we just wait for them to die then do it." Asked Virtuous.**

" **We could but that may take too long we got to move now." I said.**

" **I agree with David we got to get the everyone else out now before it's too late."**

At that moment there was a loud bang coming from down the hall. We walked to see that the infected have reached the main doors. There was a slight moan coming from the doors. We all walked away so that they couldn't hear us talking.

" **What are we going to do? Were trapped in here we can't get out." Said one of the students.**

" **They're going to in!" said a girl in a panic.**

So many people started to talk all at once getting louder and louder. Kris tried to come them down but it wasn't working they weren't listening to him.

" **Everyone please come down we're going to be ok. They can't get in the doors are blocked and it's going to talk a lot to bust those doors down." He said.**

Nobody paid any attention to him they just kept on panicking.

" **Kris this isn't working they won't listen we have to get out of here." I said.**

" **What we can't leave them." He said.**

" **If they can't control themselves in here with a blocked door how are they going to make it out there? They** **are going to get us killed if we don't leave now." I said.**

" **Maybe your right, but what are we going to do we're trapped in here?" he asked.**

" **You're not going to like what I say." I said.**

" **What?" he asked.**

" **Follow me." I said.**

We ran around the corner and stopped right before the doors. I looked and saw that the only thing that was keeping the doors shut was one of the beds from one of the rooms.

" **We have to open the doors and let the infected in. The talk of the students will draw them away from us and we can escape." I said.**

" **What? We can't they'll die." He said.**

" **If that's what it takes to survive. I want to be able to see Claire again and I'm not going to let these people stop me from that." I said with anger in my voice.**

" **David what happens if that doesn't work?" asked Virtuous.**

" **It will I have already tested it on a smaller scale down stairs. We can't wait here though Clarissa is down stairs with two others. They're waiting for me to return." I said.**

" **Alright, I'm with you." Said Virtuous.**

" **Your right, I'm with you too." Said Kris.**

" **Virtuous go in there and get the door ready to close. Kris you and me were going to open the door and quickly hide." I said.**

" **Alright." Said the both of them.**

We all got into positions Virtuous by the other door getting ready to close it and Kris and I getting ready to open the door.

" **Alright, you guys ready?" I asked.**

" **Ready." They both said.**

" **3, 2, 1 NOW!" I said.**

We pulled the bed aside and got it out of the way and I reached for the door. I twisted the nob and pulled the door right open. We both quickly jumped back as a pile of infected fell into the hall way. We ran inside the door the Virtuous was in and close it shut.

The only thing we could hear was the moans of the dead and the sound of them bumping into everything. A minute later we heard the high scream of one of the students down the hall. Soon they all were scream and caused the group to move towards the sound. I opened the door slowly and peeked out to see if there were any left in the room. There was only one it was crawling on its bell to the sound.

I opened the door all the way and stepped outside. I took the bat and walked over to the zombie and hit it over the head and killed it.

" **Let's go we need to get out of here." I said.**

We made our way to the bottom floor slowly not to attract the attention of any of the infected that were left behind. As we got to the main lobby doors I looked inside and saw that there was nothing inside just as trashed as I left it. Kris opened the door and the three of us walked inside scanning the room making sure it was clear. I heard a noise and saw that a zombie was banging on the door were Clarissa was in. I quickly ran to it and smashed its head. I knocked on the door hearing that someone was trying to unlock the door.

The door opened and a face appeared it was Trish looking as scared as she was before. She opened the door and gave me a big hug.

" **We were so worried. We heard tons of screaming coming from upstairs. I thought something might have happened to you." She said.**

" **Trish something did happen. Something that I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life. Beside me, is everyone ok? How's Sam feeling? Did Clarissa keep a good watch over you two?" I asked.**

" **Yeah, she kept us safe from the infected, but what happened? What did you do?" She asked.**

" **I'll explain when were all together. Now take me to everyone." I said.**

" **Alright follow me." She said.**

We closed the door behind us and walked to one of the back rooms. Inside Sam was lying down asleep and Clarissa was watching the window keeping an eye out.

" **Clarissa!" Virtuous said.**

 **Clarissa turned to find her friend standing in the door way she said, "Virtuous! You guys made it."**

" **Yes we did we David's help. Without him we would have been trapped on the second floor."**

" **It's nothing a came for my friends and I promised I would return." I said.**

I looked at my friends and saw how they looked. They looked tired and scared. They needed rest, it's to dangerous to go out there when you're not at a hundred percent.

" **Guys get some rest. We'll head out tomorrow. We need people to take up the first watch." I said.**

" **I can take the first watch." Said Kris.**

" **Alright wake me up in like an hour and then ill wake up whoever is next." I said.**


End file.
